unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge
Summary Ronald McDonald challenges Evil Guy and co. to a race...with ulterior motives. Script Scene 1 RONALD MCDONALD rides over to Evil Guy's Cheeseria in his race car and honks his horn loudly. EVIL GUY runs out, his mouth full of Green Cheese. RONALD MCDONALD: Listen up, you fat scumbag! I challenge you and your ragtag team of minions to a race. The starting line will be New Mario's lab, and the inside of your restaurant will be the finish. Deal? EVIL GUY's judgement is clouded by the green cheese he is eating. EVIL GUY: (Muffled) Deal. RONALD MCDONALD: Goody! See you at the lab! RONALD MCDONALD drives off. EVIL GUY runs back into the restaurant. EVIL GUY: Minions, assemble! PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY appear on the scene. EVIL GUY: Listen up, here's the situation... Fade to black. Scene 2 RONALD MCDONALD is sitting in front of NEW MARIO's lab in his race car. Squinting, he spots EVIL GUY and his minions driving towards him in various vehicles. EVIL GUY is inside a car sculpted entirely out of cheese, PICKLE is in a green, pickle-shaped race car, FERNANDO is in a sombrero-shaped party float, and SHADOW KIRBY shows up without a vehicle. RONALD MCDONALD: Hey, black puffball! Where's your car? SHADOW KIRBY promptly inhales one of the two exhaust pipes on RONALD MCDONALD's car, copying its abilities and becoming Jet Kirby, with the ability to outspeed an airplane. Suddenly, NEW MARIO and NEW LUIGI run out of their lab, irate. NEW MARIO: What is going on here?! Your race cars are stirring up a din not even Toad is capable of! RONALD MCDONALD: Chill, plumber. I've challenged these low-lifes to a race. NEW MARIO: Sweet! Can we join? We'll be on your team to make it fair. RONALD MCDONALD: But there's only two of you! NEW MARIO whistles, summoning a stickman from his lab. RONALD MCDONALD: OK, that'll do. NEW MARIO, NEW LUIGI, and the stickman run into the lab and drive out in their own race cars. RONALD MCDONALD: OK! Ready...GO! The cars drive off, SHADOW KIRBY flying over them at an immeasurable speed. The stickman's stick car is blown apart by the exhaust from the race cars. NEW MARIO throws a Blue Shell at SHADOW KIRBY, which rockets towards him on supersonic wings, blasting him back to last place without his powers. EVIL GUY gets hungry and devours his car from the inside, while PICKLE uses his fireballs to destroy NEW MARIO and NEW LUIGI's race cars right before RONALD MCDONALD flattens his own race car with a Red Shell. FERNANDO, having the largest vehicle, picks up EVIL GUY and PICKLE on his way to the finish. FERNANDO: So the finish line is at our restaurant, right? EVIL GUY: Um...actually, it's in our restaurant. FERNANDO: WHOA! EVIL GUY: I know, I know. It was stupid of me to-- FERNANDO: RONALD MCDONALD is gaining on us! We'd better hurry! EVIL GUY: It's a party float. How do you plan to make it go faster? FERNANDO: Hit it, PICKLE! PICKLE creates a supersized fireball, which boosts the speed of the party float dramatically. No more than two seconds later, the party float crashes into Evil Guy's Cheeseria, flattening it and rendering our heroes victorious. EVIL GUY: We won! Take that, McDonald! RONALD MCDONALD: Ha ha! Do you not see what I have done? I tricked you into demolishing your own restaurant! EVIL GUY: Oh, yeah? Well, look at yours! RONALD MCDONALD looks at the McDonalds standing next to Evil Guy's Cheeseria...or, should I say, which once stood. RONALD MCDONALD: Blast! I did not plan for the size of your immense vehicle! Fine, then. You haven't seen the last of me. (Drives off) EVIL GUY: Well, that's the end of that...for better or for worse. Moral Plan for the party float. Trivia This is the only appearance of Evil Guy's Cheeseria. Category:Episodes